Flames and Snowflakes (DracoOC)
by Emerald-Moonlight-Sword-Holder
Summary: Ramona Summer is fostered by the Malfoys. She has despised Draco since her first-year, in spite of their friendship beforehand. What happens when Draco re-falls in love with her? And what will happen when she discovers who her parents are? (Draco/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Ramona Summer' POV_

_"Nacrissa? Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" I asked my foster mother. "Yes Ramona dear, we are. But, you have to eat your breakfast first," she said firmly. "Alright." I said, taking a bite out of my pancake._

_Let me tell you a bit about myself first. My name is Ramona Summer, as you can see. I live with the Malfoy family, who are rich and a bit…rude to muggles and muggle-born or are always boasting about their pure-bloodness. But, that's what the Malfoy's are famous for, anyways. Lucius is my foster father. He's okay actually, but he tends to be a bit…cold and mean. Nacrissa is my foster mother, like I said just now. Whenever Lucius says those mean things, she usually doesn't speak. I think she's okay, but a bit sly, as Slytherins all are. Draco is their son, who is the same age as me. We're going to Hogwarts together this year! Draco has three sides: parents, friends and . All the sides are different. The third one, to me, he only shows his trueness. I don't know why, we are just like, best friends. Dobby is our adorable house-elf. I know house-elves are like servants, but they still have a heart, okay?_

_"Mother, can Ramona and I go to the tree house instead of eating here?" Asked Draco. The tree house! Ooh yes, I love the tree house. Behind the big manor, they built a tree house, just for Draco and I. Draco wouldn't ever let his parents or anyone in, except me. It was like our private place. "Of course not Draco. You have to stay here." "But why?" "Don't question, Draco." He scowled and finished the last of his pancakes. His father, seeing him finishing the last of his pancakes told him to get dressed and prepare to go to Diagon Alley and he irritatingly told me to hurry up too._

_***HP***_

_So I'm dressed in a sky-blue dress with brown suede boots, in front of the fireplace. "Draco, you go first." Told Lucius. Draco stepped in the fireplace, holding floo powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!" while throwing the powder. He vanished in a hurdle of green flames. "Your turn, Summer." I rolled my eyes. Lucius had always called me by my last name, whilst I could call them by their first-names since Nacrissa always let me._

_I threw the floo powder into the fireplace and did the same as Draco did. When I opened my eyes, I saw a lot of shops and lots of wizard and witches, old and young…wow. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I screamed and turn around, and it was Draco. "Hey, it's just me." "Sorry. I was um…too busy looking at the shops. It's so amazing!" Yes. This IS the first time I've ever been to Diagon Alley. Nacrissa wanted me to stay the home and practice magic, even though I would be going to Hogwarts and learning it. "Do you want to not wait for dad and go shopping by ourselves first?" Draco said suddenly mischievously. "YES!" I practically shouted. I always wanted to get away from him. "Now let's go!" He pulled my hand and we ran through the busy streets._

_***HP***_

_We went into the last shop for school supplies. The shop was called Ollivander's Wand Shop. "I can't wait to get my own wand!" I said to Draco excitedly. "I know. Me too!" and we both went into the shop. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy and Ms...?" "It's Ramona Summer, sir." "Well, well, are we here to buy wands? Hmm…let's see." He took a wand from the large stack. "Unicorn hair and Birch, 13-inches. Try this, MS. Summer. And for you Mr. Malfoy," He said and took a wand from a shelf. Try this one. 10 inches, Hawthorn wood, unicorn hair. "Draco and I waved our wand arms, while mine, broke a window and Draco's one fixed up the window. Lucky him. His wand is perfect for him._

_"Ms. Summer, I believe that is not quite right for you. Let's see. 13 Inches, Ivy and Dragon Heartstrings. "I waved it again and I made quite a few wands fall down from a shelf. "Oops." I said, while Draco smirked at my clumsiness. "Never mind that. Well…hmm…is it this one? 12 inches, Phoenix hair, rosewood. Quite good for charms and transfigurations." I waved it again and I made a flower grow from an old flower pot." "Very good Ms. Summer! I believe a wand has chosen you! That will be 7 galleons for each of you." We paid and we went outside._

_"Do you want to go get an owl?" I asked Draco as I saw Eeyelops Owl Emporium. "Sure," he said and we walked up to the store. There were hundreds of owls in there, ranging from big to small and colors. They were all so cute! Draco apparently was interested in an Eagle Owl already. I frowned at the costs of some of them. 15 galleons, what the heck? I looked for a few more minutes and saw a small snowy owl. It was so adorable and it only cost 6 galleons and 5 sickles. I took it to the counter and paid for it. I looked at Draco, waiting for him to pay for his owl. "I already paid, Ray, let's go home."_

_And we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions because she told us she would let us use her fireplace to go home. Draco and I went into the bright pink shop, and we saw- Lucius Malfoy. Draco gulped and I began to sweat. "Um hello dad!" said Draco, wanting to break the awkward eye contact with each other. "We've finished our shopping! Let's apparate home now!" I tried to sound cheerful. "Now where have you been children? I and your mother have been…worried." Said Lucius, faking to be kind at the sight of many people, but there was a menacing message underneath it._

_**HP**_

_"You are grounded until you go the Hogwarts, do you hear me? That was a very wrong thing indeed! Now, go to your rooms and pack up! And no Draco, you dad isn't going to buy you a new broom because of your childish behavior! Plus, first-years aren't even allowed brooms! I wonder why he even thought of it at the first place" shouted Nacrissa angrily to us._

_I put my head down while I trailed up the stairs to go up to my room. I opened my door and went into my room, not making any sound at all while starting to pack._

_I had already put several Hogwarts robe and casual wear into my suitcase. Now I'm loading a pair of sneakers and some socks into the suitcase. I had begun to reach for my school books, when Draco suddenly appeared behind me. I screamed again. "C'mon Ramona, it's just me again. Why do you have to scream every time I'm here?" "That's because I didn't realize you were there." I mumbled and he smirked. "Have you finished packing yet?" I asked him. "I think so. Let me go check on Dobby." "You're making Dobby help you? Do it yourself!" "I already asked him to help you after he finished with mine, Ray."_

_Suddenly there was a pop again and it was Dobby, our house elf. "Mistress Ramona Summer Dobby has come to help mistress pack for Hogwarts!" He said, quite tiredly. "Oh no Dobby, I have already finished. You can take a rest now." "Dobby, why didn't you come earlier?" asked Draco meanly. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Why didn't Dobby come earlier!" he said continuously as he hit himself. I couldn't stand to see the very sight of an adorable house-elf abusing itself so I grabbed hold of his hands while glaring at Draco. "Stop Dobby. I already said to go to rest now. Now go." I told Dobby. Dobby sniffed and apparated away._

_"That was mean Draco!" I scolded him. "What? It is a house-elf, after all." "SHUT UP. House-elves are people too. By the way, aren't you supposed to like, stay in your room? What if Lucius comes in and finds you here?" "He never scolds me. Unless you're here. He likes to scold you along with me." He smirked. He's been smirking quite a lot for this year. I find it terribly annoying._

_A/N: Heyyy! I hope you like the first chapter! Please review and see what I can change to make this a better story! :) :) I might be updating tomorrow or the day after tomorrow since I'm a bit busy…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Welcome to my second chapter! WOOO…this is where Draco starts to drift away from his and Ramona's friendship. Don't worry, they will get back eventually mind you, this is only their first-year! Lots of years to catch up!

Thanks to katie93319 to be the first reviewer!

We were finally at platform 9¾ , ready to go HOGWARTS. "Goodbye Draco! You too Ramona! Have fun in your first-year!" shouted Nacrissa to us. She hugged both of us and I was almost out of breath. Lucius only nodded coldly. I hopped on the train with Draco after I handed the driver my luggage. "Let's go!" he pulled me towards the left. "Why are we going to the left? There are lots of empty compartments here!" We were very luckily the first few ones to be on the train, so we could choose our own seats. "We're going to the slytherin compartments. We'll end up in slytherin, no doubt." "You may get in slytherin, but I probably won't." I said, because I've heard that Slytherins were bullies (from Dobby, since I've been bugging him about Hogwarts, because he's a very smart house-elf.). He frowned, smirked (THIS IS REALLY IRRITATING) and said, "Well, then suit yourself." And he walked to the slytherin compartments with his nose held high.

I slid into the closest compartment near me. I waited for a very long time till I checked my watch and it was 8:55. I looked out of the window and there were a lot of people flooding in. I still spotted Nacrissa and Lucius. I waved half-heartedly to them( Nacrissa), as they (Nacrissa) waved frantically when she spotted my face.

Suddenly I heard the door open and came a girl with brown and bushy hair. "Hello. Can I sit here?" she asked me and I nodded. She seemed like a good friend. "Sure. I'm Ramona. What's your name?" "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you a first-year?" "I am. Are you a half-blood?" "No, I'm a non-magical," She said, quite ashamed. "There's nothing wrong with being non-magical, it's just the same as half-bloods, like me. What house do you hope you'll get into?" "I was thinking, Hufflepuff is okay, but a bit too…I don't know. Ravenclaw's alright, but I think I might not be that smart. So, I'll hope I'll get into Gryffindor." "I want to get into Gryffindor! But sadly, my family's all about pure-bloodness and they **hate **Gryffindor." "I thought you said you were half-blood?" "Yeah, I am. It's just that my foster parents are pure-blood." I snorted and continued to tell her about my family,

As I got to Dobby, a not-so-fit boy opened the door and tripped in. I helped him up and asked, "Are you alright? What's your name?" "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom. Um…Can I sit here?" "Sure. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ramona…" "Summer's my last-name." I said. "Oh! You're the kid that the Malfoy's are fostering!" "Yes I know. Nice to meet you."Then there was an awkward silence. "Do you have exploding snap? We should teach Mione how to play it!" "Sure, I do. It's…" He fidgeted in pocket. Then a frog jumped out. "Trevor!" He screamed, as he tried to catch it. The frog bounced around the room, while we tried to grab it.

**HP**

Draco's POV

Ah god. I'm pretty mad at Ramona. She doesn't want to be in slytherin! I was still huffed about it. The two fa guys opposite of me were like, eating a lot of sweets. "Can't you just stop eating for a second?" I snapped at them. "Woah, Draco, what's got your wand tied in a knot?" said, Crabbe, I think. "Nothing. I'm going to get some fresh air, you big baboons. Save my spot, I'll see you later."

I went to find Ramona. She and some girl and a fat boy (not as fat as Crabbe and Goyle though) trying to catch a frog! I heard Ramona scream, "Over there!" The fat kid stumbled on the floor as he (tried) to leap into the air. I laughed and opened their compartment door. "Don't open-" I heard somebody say and the frog leaped onto my face. I screamed and waved my hands in the air. "Quick grab it Mione!" I think Ramona shout. Conducting like a filthy Gryffindor. I felt the frog lift off my face and I stopped screaming.

Ramona saw my face and said, "Oh hello Draco," she said coldly, as she trapped the frog into a 'shrink-it!' box. "Nice friends you got there," I said sarcastically, "A fatty, a-" "He is not fat!" said the bushy haired girl, who I think was 'Mione'. "You completely sound like a muggle. What a disgrace to the wizarding community!" "What's a muggle?" I heard 'Mione' whisper to Ramona. "WOW. You are a muggle. Ew. Filthy mud-" "Malfoy, shut up! Don't dare say it. You're now welcome here." I smirked and said, "Well fine then. You'll be leaping at me like that pathetic frog later, Summer." I slammed the compartment door.

Ramona's POV

ARGHHHHH. Draco is getting really arrogant. He wasn't even like that a week ago, when we were at Diagon Alley! Well I have to admit, he has changed a lot. I hope he still thinks of me as a friend. After all, we were childhood buddies.

"Hey, don't feel bad about him," said Neville to me, because my expression looked sad. "You have us! Oh jolly! Did the train just move?" said Hermione. "OMG! Yes it did! We're leaving! Hooray! The three of us thrashed our face and hands at the window, waving at us parents OR foster parents while they blew kisses at us.

Our journey to Hogwarts began.

A/N: I know this chapter was short. SORRY! L I'll update the day after tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you katie99319 for reviewing my second chapter again! I noticed you were my story's first follower! You too ginnyandharryluvr! J

Ramona's POV:

Merlin's beard! Trevor did get lost on the train and we couldn't find him! We had quite an adventure popping unexpectedly in people's compartments. Neville sadly got off the train with his hands empty. "My gran will kill me." He said, and I patted him the back and Hermione smiled sadly and said, "I'm sure you'll find him,"

Then an overlarge man called us first-years to go and follow him. I stuck with Neville but Hermione was gone. We walked a long way till we reached a large lake and it was black, pure black. "First year! Hop into yer boats! No more than four!" He shouted to us while he climbed into his own boat. I hopped in with Neville and another girl who I learned her name was Lavender Brown and a friend of Neville's friend called Seamus Finnegan which he lost on the train.

It was a long time till we arrived at Hogwarts. The overlarge man led us towards a teacher, who looked rather strict. "Here are the first-years, professor," She nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid;I will take them from here now." Hagrid left us and went away. The professor began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your housem sleep in your house dormitory and soend free time in your house common room.'

'The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumph will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Right at this moment Neville saw his toad and he cried out, "Trevor!" and he went out and grabbed him, back, while getting a disapproving look from the professor. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I laughed quietly while Neville tried to adjust his cloak. Then, while the professor was gone, Draco stepped up. "So it is true then, what they're saying on the train-Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" I said the Neville, "it's the Harry, the Harry Potter!" Then Draco continued, "This is Crabbe, Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I saw a red hair kid sniggering at his name, and I couldn't help but the laugh to-it sounded so funny along with the other names he said. "Think my name's funny do you? Red hair, a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley! By the way Ramona- you shouldn't laugt at my name- my father will hear about this." Everyone turned to look at me while I turned as red as the kid's hair. "You'll find out soon Potter, some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you with that." He held out his hand.

I stared at him in disbelief. He was acting like a mean jock right now. "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks." Said Harry to him, as the professor came and tapped Draco Malfoy (XD It sounds so funny right?) on the shoulders while he went to stand back with the cronies. "We're ready now, come along." We all followed her into a great big brown door, which ia gasped in delight. Then when we walked through the door, I gasped even louder. Cool. Candles were floating in the air as everybody stared at us.

Finally we stopped at the top of the hall, while she told us, "Can you wait along here please." I accidently muttered 'Sure' out loud, earing a glare from her, while some of us sniggered. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." An old man while long white beard- and I mean LOOONNNNGGGG white beard stood up from his seat and spoke. "I have a few notices before we start: the first years please note- the forbidden forests are strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand is strictly out of bounds to anyone who wishes to die a painful death. Thank you," He said, and sat down.

The strict professor stepped up front towards a little stool, with an old hat. Now when I call out your names, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted. Granger, Hermione!" Hermione looked scared for a moment but when I smiled at her, she stepped up confidently and sat on the stool. The professor put the hat on her head for about 30 seconds, and screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" everyone clapped except Slytherin. Meanies. Then it was a girl named Hannah Abbott and Ronald Weasley etc…It took so long. Even Draco did it already! He got in slytherin, no doubt.

One of the last people who were called was me. She aid my name, echoing the halls brightly, as I sat on the stool. The hat began to speak. "Hmm…Summer is it? The kid that the Malfoys are fostering?" He, or rather it, said out loud. I scowled but nodded. "Alright. I see that you are not amused. Hm…Slytherin. Too cocky for you. " "Like Draco Malfoy," I muttered under my breath. "Not nice enough for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are the only choices so…GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted as I grinned and ran over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors all patted me on the back but when I looked at the Slytherin table, Draco's smirk was replaced with a frown, and the scowled and mouthed, "Gryffindors are suckers and so are you." I ignored him and turned back around and chatted to Neville.

A/N: This chapter sucked. Reviews are love and will improve my writing skills. J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thank you katie93319 for reviewing again! And missmovington for following this story. Now let's get on with the story! BTW, I don't own Harry Potter.

Ramona's POV

Friday. The worst day ever. Potions with the SLYTHERINS. I arrived at the classroom, with Harry (yes the one we've been talking out for days), Ron, and Hermione. "Are there you are. You are late. On your first potions lesson." "Sorry." Piped Hermione, while Ron rolled his eyes.

The first thing that I noticed about the professor was that he had a very, I mean VERY, greasy nose. But when I was thinking about that, Hermione, Ron and Harry slipped into the last seats with the Gryffindors. I scowled and looked around. "Are you blind or not? There is a sit next to Mister Malfoy." I heard Malfoy groan as I did the same too.

Draco Malfoy's POV

Sheesh. Ramona had to sit next to me. Traitor. I thought she was joking about not getting into Slytherin with me. The hat even gave her a choice. I'm really hurt now, so I'm going to get revenge on her for the next 6 years. I know it sounds hard, but…I thought she was my friend. She hands out with Weasel, Potter, even mudblood!

She sat next to me. "Let's just get this over with." She said. I scoffed and said coolly, "With who? I'm already over it, blood traitor." She scowled and ignored me. Then Snape started doing roll call. However, he stopped when he reached Potter's name. "Ah yes, Harry Potter our new celebrity." I saw Ramona looking back at him, while he turned bright red.

Then Snape Continued, "As there is little-foolish wand waving here, many of you will be many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" "I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?""I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?""Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

I quietly laughed at him. Ramona glared at me and snapped, "You'd be even worse than him if you were put on the spot by Snape." I smirked and said, "He'll never do that to me, Summer." Yes. I'll be calling her by her last name now. Ramona sounds so ugly. Draco is a wonderful name for my perfect face. It means Dragon or Serpent in Greek. I am meant for Slytherin. While Ramona means

Potions was pretty funny the whole time, even though waiting for class to end soon was boring. I was watching Summer trying not to touch the potion and Longbottom's face, with a lot of boils. My perfect face wasn't even harmed one bit. I watched Potter drop the ingredients all on the floor when Snape told us we could. Summer of course joined mudblood. As I followed her with Crabbe and Goyle, I bumped onto her shoulder purposely. She glared at me and I smirked back, signaling my smug.

A/N: Reviews are love and if you want me to change anything or give me ideas, go on if this chapter was short.


	5. AN Give me some IDEAS

Dear readers,

Hi...I know i haven't updated in a week or so...because I have tons of homework and like, I have wrriters block. Can you guys just give me some ideas that I can work with? Please? Maybe I update in the following week. SOrry for not updating

From,

Emerald


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for updating late! I was very busy with school work…middle school sigh. THANK YOU ROSEGRANGER FOR SAVING MY LIFE (literally). Do you mind if I modify it a bit? I'm not going to use the plot, but I'm going to use the same characters you mentioned. Is that alright?

**4 Years Later**

Ramona's POV

I was daydreaming about how sugar quills tasted so good in History of Magic when a fluffy pink woman talked about random Ministry Stuff. I wasn't going to work in the Ministry of course- I'm going to be a healer when I graduate Hogwarts. Main subjects for being a healer are herbology and potions and DADA(for identifying curses), when the pink fluffy woman irritatingly said, "Ack-hem! Excuse me miss, the one sitting next to Mr. Weasley?" I didn't exactly hear or understand her because I was still in my daze. Fred elbowed me. I finally snapped my head up. "Now may I suggest you, Miss, that you pay attention, especially in my class, as I will be your DADA teacher." What? The pink fluffy unicorn woman's our new DADA teacher? Oh God. Even though my thoughts inside my head were brave, I blushed bright red in the face, like Fred's hair. I heard a laugh. A really big laugh from the slytherin table. Malfoy. I turned around to look at him and rolled my eyes.

The pink unicorn woman began talking again. " Although each headmaster has brought something new to this…historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserved what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices…ought to be…prohibited." I had absolutely no clue of what she said, so I asked Hermione when the feast started.

"Mione, what's the pink fluffy woman's…name?" "Even though I disapprove of her, you still need to listen to her, Ray! Her names…" "Umbridge the dumb ridge who came from the ministry!" sang Fred and George. I laughed while Hermione sent them a look.

Soon the feast was over and I was stuffed full (mostly chocolate covered desserts), went up straight to my room and fell asleep after changing into my pajamas, face first.

**HP**

"Good Morning!" I shouted, at the top of my lungs to the girls in my dorm. "Oh God, Ray, what's your problem?" mumbled Ginny, in her bed, while Hermione began to stood up. "Wakey Wakey Gin, you don't want to miss seeing Harry," I said, laughing. Hermione laughed too, while Ginny let out a tiny giggle. "Girls, you better hurry up now. Hermione, you don't want to miss classes, right?" Hermione punched me lightly on the shoulder, as she went to get ready.

We headed to the great hall and I slid down next to Neville. "Hey Neville," I said, taking a cup of pumpkin juice. He didn't respond to me, because he was staring to something- or rather, someone. He was staring a Luna. He likes her! Then he noticed me next to him and he looked startled, for a moment. "Oh hi Ramona," he simply said, and didn't say anything more. "Neville…are you alright?" I asked. He suddenly said quickly, "Do you think I should join the Quidditch team?" "Why?" I asked, wanting him to admit that he liked Luna. "Ilikelunaalotandiwanttoshowhertonoticeme." He said, a bit rushed, to me. I laughed and said, "Aright Neville, I get it. Of course you should join. I think Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, at…3:00."

So my first lesson was DADA with the Slytherins…Merlin's Beard! (Merlin was also a slytherin…sigh) I linked arms with Hermione as we walked towards the classroom. "Hey," she said. "Hey, Mione," I replied. "Is Neville really joining the Quidditch team?" "Yeah…" "Why? He's only interested in herbology!" "Um..Mione, there's another reason to it." "Kay."  
We arrived at the classroom and sat beside each other, behind Harry and Ron.

Parvati had charmed a paper bird to fly around classroom. Hermione and I marvelved at it while Seamus hit it as it flew over them. It flew around the lights gracefully when Crabbe, ugh, shot at it. Suddenly, it burned over Parvati's desk! I looked up to see pointing her wand up, smiling fakely and said, "Good Morning Children," I hate the way she calls us 'Children'. We're way past that stage now. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams. O-W-L! More commonly known as Owls." She continued. "Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the conswquences may be…severe." Then she pointed her wand to a pile of books while the slid of the table and flew to each student. "Like previous instructions, the subject has been disturbingly uneven. If you are pleased to know, you will be following a carefully instructed, ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

I whispered to Hermione after flipping through this boring-looking book, and said, "There aren't even any spells in there!" She nodded along with me. Then, she raised her hand. "Yes?" asked Unicorn. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" "Using spells?" Unicorn laughed. "Why I can't imagine using spells in my classroom!" "We're not going to use magic?" asked Ron, in front of us. "You'll be learning spells in a secure, risk-free way." Answered the unicorn. Harry then spoke up loudly. "Well, what use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free!" "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my classes! It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about!" "And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" "There is nothing out there, dear. Who would you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" "I dunno, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry challenged her. I gasped loudly, while the person behind me laughed. I turned my head around. Mafloy.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy?" "Well, at some point he's right. The dark lord has risen. And nobody knows. Not even you, you dumbass, until now. That's just really funny. One of the smartest kids in school, brainless."

"Sure Malfoy, sure. At least, I not the rich-faced kid who goes tearing after his father-"

" , I suggest you to not speak with and pay attention to this class."

"Yes , I mean, Umbridge." "What did you just call me? "I called you ." "No, before that." "Nothing!" "Did you just call me unicorn?" "Um..I-i-I"Detention with me tonight !" I scowled and shut up, while Malfoy smirked happily in glee. "In your face, Summer."

I didn't really pay attention in class since and Malfoy both pissed me off. However I cheered up because it was time for Neville to er..try to show off his Quidditch skills. I waved Luna to come over with Ginny, Hermione and I, when Neville started to mount on the broom. "So Luna, what do you think of Neville?" She blushed and said, "I think he's cool." "How do you think he'll do on the broom?" "I don't really think he should do it at all. He might get hurt. But I hae to admit, he looks good in Quidditch great." After she said the last sentence, she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Malfoy's POV

I feel really bad for pissing Ramona off. I know we've not been friends for a long time, but I still think of her has one. She's way better than Pansy for company. I just had to mean to her because of…my reputation.

"Hey Dracey-Poo!" Oh no. There goes Parkinson. I gave her my winning smiles and asked, "Yes?" "I've heard that Longbottom's trying for the Quidditch team! Let's go see how he embarrasses himself!" "Sure." She linked her sticky arms with me as I smiled fakely to her.

We finally arrived at the pitch. Well, well, Potter was there and so was Ray. "Well, well, Longbottom's trying out for Quidditch! What a show. I'd better join the crowd." I smirked. "God Malfoy," I heard Ramona whisper to mudblood. Longbottom soared up in air, while potter asked, "Ready Neville?" "Yes." He sounded determined. "Start!" Bell threw the quaffle to Longbottom while he failed to catch it. Then he tried to chase Johnson. He was getting real close to her when…He hit himself on one of the poles of the Quidditch goal. He fell off his broom. I heard some of the girls scream in fright. Potter looked scared for Neville for a moment, but then he raced down towards Neville, carrying him safely back to the ground. The gryffindors cheered for Potter, while Ramona did too and patted him on the back. I felt a surge of anger boil up my stomach. Why does Potter get everything I want. Ramona, Ramona,Ramona, what would happen if you got into slytherin with me, and…I wish I wasn't so mean.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Reviews are love….


End file.
